1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processor, an image display device, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an image display device with a wider color reproduction range is demanded as the quality of a content image becomes higher. However, even in an image display device for which an advanced color reproduction technique is adopted, the color reproduction range becomes narrow due to reflection of light or the like when the image display device is used in a bright environment using light or the like. For example, this frequently leads to an overall lightening of image colors.
Accordingly, for example, JP-A-2002-91415 discloses a technique of measuring the brightness of the environment of use of an image display device with a sensor and performing the processing of highlighting the chroma of an image according to the brightness of the environment of use using the measurement result of the sensor.
JP-A-2002-91415 discloses a technique of measuring the brightness or color of exterior light illuminated to the image display device with the sensor, rewriting a color correction table so that the influence is canceled, and performing color correction on an image signal according to the rewritten color correction table.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-91415, however, the correction is uniformly performed on the whole screen. Accordingly, there is a problem that an image is expressed under conditions in which the detail of the image is spoiled, even though the contrast of luminosity or chroma of an image can be improved.